


The Rough Luck

by pushkin666



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie is a slave.  He is about to be sold.  Who will his new Master be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rough Luck

Bodie shifted, moving slightly from side to side. His knees and back ached but he couldn't break position. To do so would cause the overseer to apply his whip and Bodie already bore the marks from it.

The marks devalued him, showed him as an unruly slave, one that couldn't be controlled without a firm hand. He'd pissed off the overseer earlier, his bruised and swollen mouth testifying to where he'd been beaten in the face to silence him.

The wooden slats beneath his bare skin dug into his knees and the sun beat down onto his unprotected back. Bodie gritted his teeth. He could bear this, had to bear this. He was in the area set aside for common slaves. His gaze flickered to the straw covered stand for the fighter slaves, those what were worth something. Once he too had knelt in such stands, a prized fighting slave, a bodyguard. No longer though. Not since Bodie's previous Master had been killed on his watch. It mattered not that he'd been outnumbered five to one. All that mattered was that his Master had died. His son had been quick to sell Bodie on. To be honest he was surprised he hadn't been put to the sword, especially as he thought his Master's son had had something to do with the murder of his father.

To be sold as a common slave meant he could be bought for anything but Bodie had a feeling he'd end up as a field slave, his muscles showing strength in his arms and legs. He fought back the wave of despair at the thought. All his life he'd been a bodyguard, valued for his fighting ability, and now who knew what was going to happen to him. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, trying to block out the sights and sounds around him.

He'd managed to switch off for a while and so it was with a surprise that he was brought back to his surroundings by a tug on the chain connected to his collar. It tightened, choking him slightly. He coughed and glared up at the overseer who tugged on the chain again. Hard.

"Bodie," said the man. "His last Master called him Bodie. He was a bodyguard who failed in his duty. Now he's nothing more than a disobedient common slave. Look up, damn you," he said to Bodie. "Show some respect." He dragged Bodie's head up by the chain until he was gazing upwards.

The man looking down at him had curly hair and piercing eyes and Bodie swallowed, feeling naked and more vulnerable than since he'd been chained here. The man looked prosperous. He also looked like a fighter, his stance betraying him and Bodie wondered what there was about him to interest such a man.

"What's his sale price?" the man asked. The overseer named a price that Bodie knew was too high, especially with the marks he was carrying. The two haggled for a while, but eventually they came to a price that appeared to satisfy both.

Bodie watched as the silver was handed over and he knew that no matter how he might feel about it, this was his new Master.

"What name shall I put on the Sales Deed?"

"Doyle," he said. "Ray Doyle, and put his name down as Bodie. He can keep that."

Bodie swallowed and lowered his head, waiting for the documents to be drawn up. Somehow he didn't think this man wanted him as a field slave, but whatever the future held for him he knew he would have to live with it.


End file.
